Fanfic About Us
by Naiya-OKS
Summary: Ini bukan tentang kita. Ini tentang aku dan kamu. Hanya ada aku dan kamu, tanpa kita. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Namun bukan ini yang aku mau./semuanya memang kebohongan Kyu. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku/kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku hyung?/KyuMin Stories.Warning's inside.OS


**Author : Naiya OKS aka Jung Ah Heon**

**Cast : KyuMin couple**

**Genre : failed angst**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Leeteuk Oppa suami saya. Yang lainnya milik Tuhan. Tulisan ini hasil pemikiran saya.**

**Warning(s) : OOC,gaje,BL,AU,typos, and many more.**

…

**Ini bukan tentang kita. Ini tentang aku dan kamu. Hanya ada aku dan kamu, tanpa kita. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Namun bukan ini yang aku mau.**

…

"apa maksudmu? Jadi selama ini semuanya adalah kebohongan? Kebersamaan kita? Segalanya bohong hyung?" lelaki di hadapanku terus menuduhku tanpa memberiku kesempatan bicara. Toh aku juga tak perlu bicara kan?

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Apa kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian adikmu? Jika benar kau boleh membunuhku sekarang. Bunuh saja hyung. Sungguh tak apa. tapi kumohon jangan pernah hancurkan hatiku hyung. Kumohon. Rasanya benar-benar sakit."

Selama aku mengenalnya, tak pernah aku melihat dia menangis. Tapi hari ini, ia menangis dan itu karenaku. Apakah kau tahu Kyu, rasa sakit di hatiku jauh lebih besar. Melihatmu menangis dan memohon di hadapanku, itu sangat sakit Kyu.

"pergilah Kyu. Angin malam tak akan baik untukmu." Ia tak mengatakan apapun, namun perlahan bangkit dan berbalik. "asal kau tahu hyung, aku melakukan ini karena permintaanmu." Bayangannya semakin mengecil dan perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"semuanya memang kebohongan Kyu. Tapi tidak dengan hatiku."

…

_"sungmin sunbae, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

_"maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Kudengar nilai matematika dan fisikamu yang terbaik disini. Maukah kau mengajariku?"_

_"lalu apa bayaranku?"_

_"ha-hah?"_

_"tidak ada yang gratis lho sunbae."_

_"baiklah. Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku."_

_"apapun kan. Baiklah, kapan kau mau mulai?"_

_"secepatnya."_

…

_"hyung, maukahkaumenjadinamjachinguk u?"_

_"hah? Kau bicara apa Kyu. Aku tidak paham."_

_"err begini. Maukah kau menjadinamjachinguku?"_

_"menjadi apa? Jangan terlalu cepat Kyu."_

_"maukah hyung menjadi namjachinguku?"_

_"ap-apa?"_

_"mau tidak hyung?"_

_"aku minta maaf Ky-"_

_"sudah hyung. Jangan teruskan."_

_"tidak Kyu. Kau harus dengar ini. Aku minta maaf Karena aku tidak bisa menolakmu."_

_"ja-jadi aku menerimaku hyung?YEAY!"_

_"Kyu-kyuh sesakh."_

_"hehehe. Maaf hyung."_

_…_

_"hyung ayolah. Kau harus menemaniku. Kumohon."_

_"jangan memberiku puppy eyesmu Kyu. Itu mengerikan."_

_"ayo hyung. Kita bahkan belum pernah kencan. Ah, wajahmu memerah hyung. Ayo kita kencan hyung."_

_"!"_

_"kajja hyung."_

_"jangan tarik tanganku Kyu!"_

_…_

_"Kyu, berhenti cemberut. Tidak cocok dengan wajahmu tahu."_

_"kau tega sekali mengatai kekasih sendiri."_

_"hehehe. Aku kan hanya bercanda Kyu. Ayolah jangan cemberut terus."_

_"aku sudah tersenyum puas."_

_"bagaimana kau bisa kau cemburu pada boneka yang lucu ini."_

_"tuh kan. Kau lebih memilih memeluknya daripada memelukku."_

_"astaga chagi. Kau ini kekanak-kanakan. Kemari."_

_"HYUNG!"_

_"jang-anhh. Sesakkhh Kyuh."_

_"maaf Hyung."_

_…_

_"Sungmin-ssi, hasilnya sudah keluar."_

_"lalu bagaimana keadaan saya? Apakah saya benar-benar sakit?"_

_"Maafkan saya Sungmin-ssi. Anda terkena Kanker Otak stadium 3. Masih bisa disembuhkan tetapi kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Apakah anda mau menjalani pengobatan?"_

_"tidak terimakasih dokter. Nanti saya akan menghungi anda jika terjadi sesuatu. Saya permisi dulu."_

_…_

_"Lee Sungmin."_

_"maaf anda siapa?"_

_"lahir 1 Januari 1986. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Mempunyai adik bernama Lee Sungjin yang meninggal bunuh diri. Diperkirakan karena patah hati. Sempat menyalahkan diri selama 2 tahun. Lalu mengulang sekolahnya di SM High School. Di tahun kedua berpacaran dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Menyukai music dan bisa memainkan piano sejak kecil."_

_"anda siapa? Apa tujuan anda?"_

_"baiklah Sungmin-ssi. Saya sangat tidak suka bicara berbelit-belit. saya adalah Cho Jungmo, ayah dari Cho Kyuhyun. Saya ingin anda putus dengan anak saya."_

_"kenapa saya harus melakukannya?"_

_"karena saya tahu tujuan anda mendekati anak saya. Anda ingin membalasnya atas kematian saudara anda bukan? Saya hanya ingin melindungi anak saya. Anda boleh meminta apapun asalkan anda mau melepaskan anak saya."_

_"baiklah. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."_

_"terimakasih Sungmin-ssi. Berapa yang harus saya bayar?"_

_"tidak usah. Maaf saya ingin melanjutkan istirahat."_

_"baiklah. Terimakasih sungmin-ssi. "_

_…_

_"ada apa hyung?"_

_"ada yang harus kubicarakan Kyuhyun-ssi."_

_"ada apa dengan panggilanmu itu hyung?"_

_"maaf Kyuhyun-ssi. Apa kau mengingat Lee Sungjin?"_

_"Sungjin? Siapa hyung? Ah, aku ingat. Sungjin yang juga menyukai matematika itu kan? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"_

_"sungjin sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan ia menjadi menyukai matematika. Padahal dulunya, dia alergi dengan angka. Dia belajar dengan keras supaya dapat menggapaimu. Namun akhirnya kau hanya menolaknya dan menyakiti hatinya. Dia frustasi dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan kau tahu, Lee Sungjin adalah adikku."_

_"apa maksudmu hyung? Itu bohong kan?"_

_"kau tahu perasaanku saat itu? Aku merasa gagal. Aku tidak dapat menjaga adikku."_

_"maafkan aku hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."_

_"aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mengembalikan Sungjin. Oh ya, asal kau tahu saja, aku mendekatimu untuk membalas seluruh rasa sakit adikku. Semua yang telah terjadi adalah kebohongan. Dan kurasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya."_

_"apa? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Kau berbohong."_

_"maaf kyuhyun-ssi. Inilah yang terjadi."_

_…_

The End

.

.

.

Omake

Seorang menatap dengan kosong. Di hadapannya terdapat makam yang masih basah dengan bunga-bunga di disana.

**RIP**

**Lee Sungmin**

"kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku hyung? Semoga kau berbahagia di atas sana."

…

Author note's :

ANNYEONG!*nyolong toa*. Naiya OKS is back*ditimpukin*. Saia kembali dengan karya aneh nan abal. Gaje banget kan ceritanya. Oh ya banyak yang ngga sesuai sama kenyataan. pada paham ngga ceritanya? Meski ceritanya hancur tetep review ya. Kritik boleh tapi dilarang bash cast. Karena saia amat sangat cinta damai. Sampai ketemu next pai.


End file.
